


Book

by ZaldoXor



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i don't know what is this, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaldoXor/pseuds/ZaldoXor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All you wanted to do was just read a book...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I don't know if this will work. At least I tried... Soo try to enjoy (if you can...)

You were lying on the couch and reading, when suddenly some idiot boyfriend of yours took your book.  
"Heyy... whatcha readin'?" Desmond asked. You opened your mouth to answer, but he continued first: "Uh... some shit I don't know..."  
"It's my favorite book! You should know it!" you shout to him. Des looks at you like he doesn't know, even he knows full well what is your favorite book. Besides, he could just look that on the cover!  
"At least you can read", Des teased you, with a grin. "Of course I can, you idiot! What did you think?" you answered him annoyed. "I just thought, because you can never read me..." he smirked.  
"Oh shut up you." You looked at him, as he snuggeld next to you on the couch. You hugged him, as you said:  
"I love you."

"Even tho I'm an idiot?"

"Shut up Des..."


End file.
